Ardyn : Dialogues
Vous trouverez ici l'intégralité des phrases prononcées par Ardyn dans Final Fantasy XV et Kingsglaive. Les dialogues sont rangés par chapitre et par ordre chronologique. Ils sont autant que possible au moins en français et en anglais, car il arrive que certaines informations soient présentes dans une langue et pas dans une autre. Les ... interviennent pour signaler qu'un petit moment s'est passé entre deux lignes, ou bien qu'une ligne sans importance d'un autre personnage a été coupée. Ils peuvent également contenir des indications pour suivre la progression de la scène et mieux comprendre dans quel contexte les phrases sont prononcées, ou être des timecodes dans le cas de Kingsglaive. Rappel : FR = Français ; ENG = Anglais ; DEU = Allemand ; JAP = Japonais ; IT = Italien ; ESP = Espagnol Kingsglaive Discours d’Ardyn 0'13’30 Ardyn «Bonjour à vous ! Bonjour, bonne journée à vous, et à vous ! Ravis de vous rencontrer mes chers Lucisiens !» Regis «Niflheim a-t-il pris tant d’assurance pour envoyer le chancelier en personne en tant qu’émissaire, sans aucun garde du corps ?» Ardyn «C’est un véritable honneur d’être reconnu par le grand roi Regis, cependant, permettez-moi d’être un peu protocolaire et de me présenter malgré tout : Ardyn Izunia, Chancelier de Niflheim, à votre humble service. Je viens vers vous en ce jour des plus prometteurs pour vous offrir un accord de paix.» Regis «La paix ?» Ardyn «Ainsi que vous le présumez certainement, notre récente manœuvre n’avait rien d’une retraite stratégique. Voyez-y plutôt un geste de bonne volonté impériale. Comme vous, nous ne désirons rien de plus que mettre un terme rapidement à ce conflit dénué de sens.» Regis «Est-ce que c’est tout ?» Ardyn «Oui, évidemment ! Et nous ne demandons rien d’autre qu’un simple respect mutuel. Afin de sauver sa belle Insomnia, le Lucis va devoir soumettre tous ses territoires à l’autorité de Niflheim. Oooh Insomnia ! Le joyau sur la couronne du royaume du Lucis. Mais comment ai-je pu oublier ça, il reste encore juste un minuscule petit détail qui concerne votre fils. Le séduisant prince Noctis de Lucis et la charmante princesse Lunafreya de Tenebrae vont devoir se marier tous les deux. Vous avez l’air contrarié, votre Altesse. Je vous assure que la princesse a toujours la plus haute estime à votre égard, comme depuis ces 12 très longues années...» Vol du Cristal 1’05’18 Ardyn «Bon, je crois pouvoir me risquer à dire que tout s’est déroulé selon nos plans, non ?» Iedolas «Tout à fait. Nous avons détruit le mur, il ne nous reste plus qu’à détruire la cité.» Ardyn «Ne devrions-nous pas prendre congé de ce lieu ? Le soleil va bientôt se coucher et nous ne voudrions pas être là pour assister aux terreurs de la nuit.» Le Vieux Mur 1’33’33 Ardyn «Ooh... Voilà donc toute la puissance du vieux mur... Merveilleux, absolument merveilleux !» 1’36’40 Ardyn «Ooh... Quel pitoyable gâchis... Toute les somptueuses rues de cette ville se retrouvent à présent réduites à l’état de ruines !» Iedolas «Je vais rentrer à Niflheim.» Ardyn «Dès maintenant ?» Iedolas «Le Cristal est à nous. Terminez ça, et vérifiez que les daemons sont éliminés.» Ardyn «A vos ordres !» «Quel pitoyable gâchis !» Chapitre 1 Galdina Français Ardyn «Nous n’avons pas le vent en poupe. ... Le bateau. Vous voulez le prendre ?» Prompto «Ouais, pourquoi ?» Ardyn «Eh bien... hélas, il n’y en a pas.» Gladiolus «T’es sûr de ça ?» Ardyn «Libre à vous d’attendre, si vous voulez. Personnellement, j’ai mieux à faire.» «C’est peut-être à cause du traité de paix...» Gladiolus «C’est quoi, ça ? Une pièce commémorative ?» Prompto «Hein ? Sérieux ?» Noctis «Mais non...» Ardyn «Juste... de l’argent de poche.» Gladiolus «Bon... T’es qui, toi, au juste ?» Ardyn «Je ne suis qu’un humble voyageur.» Anglais Ardyn «I’m afraid you’re out of luck. ... The boats bring you here.» Prompto «What about ‘em?» Ardyn «Well, they’ll not take you forth.» Gladiolus «And what’s your story?» Ardyn «I’m an impatient traveler, ready to turn ship.» «The ceasefire’s getting us nowhere.» Gladiolus «What’s this? Some sort of souvenir?» Prompto «They make those?» Noctis «What? No.» Ardyn «Consider it your allowance.» Gladiolus «Yeah, and who’s allowing us?» Ardyn «A man of no consequence.» Chapitre 3 Lestallum Français Ardyn «Quelle... coïncidence !» Gladiolus «Ah, «l’humble voyageur»...» Ardyn «Dites, les contes et légendes, vous aimez ça ? Comme celle de l’Archéen. Il appellerait le roi de dessous le météore. Malheureusement, la langue des dieux est inconnue des humains. On dit même qu’elle donnerait des maux de tête à certains.» Prompto «Comment on arrange ça ? Vous savez ?» Ardyn «Vous pourriez aller le voir ? Il serait outrageux d’ignorer l’appel d’un dieu. Je vous emmène.» Gladiolus «Alors ?» Noctis «Hmm...» Prompto «On le suit pour voir ?» Gladiolus «Au pire on le largue.» Ignis «D’accord.» Noctis «Bon, OK.» Ardyn «Je n’aime guère le protocole, mais il est toutefois nécessaire de faire les présentations. Mon nom est Ardyn, pour vous servir. Suivez-moi jusqu’au parking. C’est là que j’ai laissé mon véhicule. J’ai une passion pour ma voiture. Elle n’est pas aussi spectaculaire que la Regalia, mais elle ne tombe jamais en panne. Nous allons former un convoi de deux voitures. Très militaire, n’est-ce pas ?» «Prêts, de votre côté ?» «Bon... Si vous le permettez, je vais choisir le chauffeur. Et donc... ce sera toi.» (laisser Ignis conduire) «Allons, c’est toujours lui qui conduit. Laisse-le faire une pause, pour une fois.» «Bon... Tu conduis ta voiture, et moi la mienne. OK ! Allez, on est partis.» Anglais Ardyn «What a coincidence.» Gladiolus «I’m not so sure it is» Ardyn «Aren’t nursery rhymes curious things? Like this one: «From the deep, the Archaean calls... Yet on deaf ears, the gods’ tongue falls, The King made to kneel, in pain, he crawls.»» Prompto «So how do we keep him on his feet?» Ardyn «You need only heed the call. Visit the Archaean and hear his plea. I can take you.» Gladiolus «We in?» Noctis «I don‘t know.» Prompto «We take a ride...» Gladiolus «...but watch our backs.» Ignis «Fair enough.» Noctis «Let’s do it.» Ardyn «I’m not one to stand on ceremony, but such an occasion calls for an introduction. Please, call me "Ardyn". Come with me to the car park. That’s where I left my automobile. She’s a dear old thing. Pales next to your Regalia, but she’s never let me down. So we take two vehicles--a convoy of sorts, Shall we?» «All set?» «Allow me to do the honor of assigning your driver... I choose you!» (leave it to Ignis) «Come now, he always drives. Be a friend and let him rest for a change.» «You drive your car, and I drive mine. With that decided, let us be off.» Chapitre 4 Sur la route Français Ardyn «Pour information, ce n’est pas une course. Contente-toi de me suivre comme un gentil garçon. Si tu me perds de vue, tu ne retrouveras pas ton chemin. Mais pas question de me coller. Un accident... gâcherait mes vacances.» Noctis «C’est bon, ça va, j’ai compris. Allez, on y va.» Ardyn «Eh bien, c’est parti. Conduis prudemment.» le trajet Ardyn «Que diriez-vous de faire une pause ici ?» Gladiolus «Dis donc... on devait pas rejoindre Cauthess ?» Ardyn «L’Archéen ne va pas s’envoler.» Ignis «Et nous on n’est pas arrivés, avec toi comme guide...» Prompto «Bref, on campe ici. Et avec Ardyn...» Noctis «Ça sera sans moi.» Gladiolus «Dans ce cas, je vais monter la tente.» Ardyn «Ah, personnellement, je n’ai jamais aimé le grand air. Je préférerais plutôt payer pour profiter du confort d’une caravane.» «C’est mignon. On se croit vraiment en vacances.» ... «Mais qui est donc ce sympathique individu ?» Prompto «Ah... Tu veux peut-être pas qu’on te prenne en photo ?» Ardyn «Au contraire. Je serai parfaitement à ma place dans la collection de Sa Majesté. N’est-ce pas, Altesse ?» Noctis «Hein ? Comment ça ?» lendemain matin Ardyn «Good morning.» «Je vous préviens, passé ce point, il sera difficile de revenir. Impossible même. Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir ça ?» l'entrée Ardyn «C’est ici.» Noctis «J’espère que c’est pas une blague.» Ardyn «Vous ai-je déjà menti ?» ... «Salut à tous ! C’est moi, les gars. Vous pouvez m’ouvrir ?» ... «On ne le dirait peut-être pas comme ça, mais... j’ai un peu d’entregent. Alors ? Heureux d’être venus jusqu’ici avec moi ? Pour la visite divine, c’est droit devant !» Prompto «Tu t’en vas ?» Ardyn «Je vous ai amenés jusqu’à l’Archéen, comme je l’avais promis. Alors... portez-vous bien !» Anglais Ardyn «Just to be clear, this isn’t a race, it is a chase. You’re not to pass me. Lose sight of me, and you’ll lose your way. And no tailgating. An accident would spoil the trip.» Noctis «Alright, alright. Let’s hit the road already.» Ardyn «As you wish. Drive safely, now.» the journey Ardyn «What say we call it a day here?» Gladiolus ««What say» we continue on to Cauthess?» Ardyn «The Archaean’s not going anywhere.» Ignis «Neither are we, under your stewardship.» Prompto «So we make camp... with Ardyn.» Noctis «Hell no.» Gladiolus «Might as well get the tent up.» Ardyn «Oh, I’m afraid I’ve never really been one for the outdoors. I shall foot the bill, so let us stay at the caravan over yonder.» «Now this feels like a road trip.» ... «Well, well, if it isn’t yours truly.» Prompto «Um, if you’d rather not be in photos...» Ardyn «Oh, I don’t mind at all! Snap away--for His Highness’s collection.» Noctis «Er, what?» next morning Ardyn «Good morning to you!» «I should warn you: we’re about to pass the point of no return. I trust you’re not having any second thoughts?» front of the entrance «We’re here.» Noctis «Better not be a setup.» Ardyn «Have I given you reason to doubt me?» ... «Hello! It’s me! Be so kind as to open up!» ... «I may not look like much, but I do have some influence. Aren’t you glad we came together? Your audience with divinity lies ahead.» Prompto «You’re leaving?» Ardyn «I drop you at the Archaean’s open door, and with that, bid you farewell.» Titan Français Ardyn «Ohé ! Tout va bien ?» «Mais au fait, j’y pense... Je crois bien que je ne vous avais pas donné mon nom complet. Ardyn Izunia... Pour vous servir !» Ignis «Le chancelier impérial !» Ardyn «Très perspicace ! Mais pour l’instant, je suis venu vous sauver. Je ne vais pas vous capturer, ne faites pas ces têtes ! Décidez-vous ! Vous n’avez que deux possibilités. Vous voulez vivre ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? "Plutôt mourir" ?» Anglais Ardyn «Fancy meeting you here!» «It occurs to me I never formally introduced myself. Izunia. Ardyn Izunia.» Ignis «Imperial Chancellor Izunia?» Ardyn «At your service. And more importantly, to your aid. I guarantee your safe passage. Though you’re always welcome to take your chances down there. Burried among the rubble, is it?» Chapitre 5 Bastion d'Aracheole Français Ardyn «Bien ! Je crois que ça suffira.» «Ça va, Votre Altesse ?» Noctis «A ton avis ?» Ardyn «Je crois que non. Je viens vous aider. ... Il est temps de rappeler les troupes.» ... «Nous nous reverrons bientôt au-delà des flots. Il se trouve que nous avons nous aussi affaire avec l’Hydréenne... Hein ? Porte-toi bien, roi élu. Et... bon voyage.» Anglais Ardyn «I’d say that’s far enough.» «A hand, Highness?» Noctis «Not from you.» Ardyn «Oh, but I’m here to help. ... By taking the army away.» ... «When next we meet, it’ll be across the seas. Just so happens we have business of our own with the tutelary deity. Don’t we? Fare thee well, Your Majesty, and safe travels.» Chapitre 6 Bois de Steyliff Français Ardyn «Messieurs ! Quelle agréable surprise !» Prompto «Et allez ! Qui voilà...» Ardyn «L’armée impériale est ici, restons donc ensemble.» Ignis «Pardon ?» Adyn «Mais oui ! Avec moi, vous ne risquez rien. Bien ! Allons-y ! Je vous conseille de ne pas trop vous éloigner. Ça ne ferait que provoquer les soldats impériaux. Et à trois, vous ne faites vraiment pas le poids. Tiens ? Vous êtes bien calmes...» Ignis «Nous n’avons rien de particulier à dire.» Ardyn «Vraiment ? Et si nous parlions de la raison de votre visite. J’imagine que vous êtes ici pour du mithril ?» Prompto «Mais c’est qu’on peut rien lui cacher !» Ardyn «Évidemment ! Le mithril est un minerai tellement précieux ! A tel point que l’empire envoie son armée pour garder l’accès aux ruines.» Noctis «Mais... Mais tu vas nous en donner ?» Ardyn «Hein ? Quelle idée farfelue !» Prompto «Et par-dessus le marché, il est radin !» Ardyn «Ha ha ! Je pense juste qu’il vaut mieux vous en occuper vous-même. Vous ne croyez pas ?» «Je vais vous demander d’attendre quelques instants.» ... «C’est bon ! Venez !» avoir parlé à Aranea «Bon... Amusez-vous bien ! Commandant Aranea, je vous les confie.» Anglais Ardyn «Gentlemen, what a pleasant surprise.» Prompto «Ugh! Told you he’d be waiting!» Ardyn «With my imperial friends, no less.» Ignis «Splendid.» Ardyn «But fear not--I’ll put in a good word. Well, come along, then. Don’t stray too far, lest you get left behind. And surely you’d rather avoid unnecessary scuffles, seeing as you’re now a trio. Oh, dear. Touchy subject?» Ignis «One we won’t discuss with you.» Ardyn «Then let’s discuss why you’re here. Hmm... It can’t be archaeology... Mythril, perhaps?» Prompto «This guy’s reading our thoughts!» Ardyn «Mythril--it’s a precious ressource, you see. We can’t just let anyone get their hands on it.» Noctis «But you’ll help us get ours on it, right?» Ardyn «I never said that!» Prompto «Of course you didn’t.» Ardyn «Where is the fun in that? I thought you’d rather dig it up yourselves.» «Fear not--I’ll be but a moment.» ... «All clear! Go ahead.» «Alas, the ever-wary military--they’ll not abide visitors left unattended. I must prevail upon you to accept an escort. I’ve seen to everything.» the talk with Aranea «I trust you’ll be civil. Commodore Aranea Highwind, I leave them to you.» Chapitre 9 Place Yureil Français Ardyn «Comme c’est regrettable ! Elle aurait été si belle en robe de mariée.» «Vous vous êtes montré méticuleux, pour préparer l’attaque de l’Hydréenne. Auriez-vous du mal à organiser les troupes ?» Ravus «Douteriez-vous de moi ?» Ardyn «Non... mais il est parfois difficile de se faire respecter, en tant que ressortissant d’une autre patrie. Avez-vous parlé à Dame Lunafreya ?» Ravus «Pourquoi ?» Ardyn «La première ministre est une hypocrite. Elle nous ferait avaler des couleuvres. Quoi qu’il en soit, je suppose qu’en tant que frère, vous désirez éliminer l’Hydréenne au plus vite. Eh oui, je m’y connais en rites sacrés.» Anglais Ardyn «The wedding day arrives, but alas, without the bride. Of course, we’ve come for the Hydraean, and you’ve gone to such lengths to prepare.» Ravus «Merely my duty.» Ardyn «Ah, but for an outsider to lead the imperial army must be a battle in and of itself. You’ve spoken to Lady Lunafreya?» Ravus «No.» Ardyn «That obstinate secretary, standing in the way. While you rush off to stay the Hydraean for your poor sister’s sake. I know the price of the covenant.» Leviathan Français Ardyn «Tu as l’anneau. Donne-le moi. Ou alors, tu peux le lui donner toi-même.» stab «Et rappelle-lui d’aller chercher le cris...tal !» «Dépêche-toi, Noctis ! Ta promise t’attend !» Luna «Je garde l’anneau... Je le donnerai... au roi légitime.» heal «Les envoyés des ténèbres ont très longtemps souffert... mais bientôt... ils pourront enfin reposer en paix.» Ardyn «A toi l’honneur, ma chère Lunafreya... Ce fut un grand plaisir.» Anglais Ardyn «Now, about that ring... On second thought... You let him have it.» stab «And do remind him about the Crystal.» «Oh, Prince! Your bride awaits!» Luna «I will pass the ring... to the rightful King...» heal «When the prophecy is fulfilled, all in thrall to darkness shall know peace.» Ardyn «How sweet... But please, Lady Lunafreya, you first.» Chapitre 11 Toit du train FR «Dis, tu crois que c’est comme ça depuis quand ?» ENG «How long were you in the dark?» ESP «¿Cuánto tiempo has estado en las sombras?» IT «Quanto ci hai messo a rendertene conto?» DEU «Na? Wann mag das Spiel begonnen haben?» Chapitre 12 Vallée de Ghorovas Français Ardyn «Comme on se retrouve ! Tu as vu ? Tes amis se sont écroulés juste là. Ho ! J’ai bien peur qu’ils ne survivent pas au froid... Tu devrais vite les réchauffer !» «Ah là là. Je sens que je vais avoir des engelures.» «Belle comme à son dernier jour. Ca prouve bien que le froid conserve.» ... «Après tout ce temps, ai-je gagné le droit de t’appeler «Noct» ? Pendant un instant j’ai eu un frisson d’effroi. Le pouvoir des dieux n’est pas à prendre à la légère. Mais il ne faut pas me sous-estimer non plus. Je suis pour ainsi dire immortel, comme tu le vois. Ceci dit, je ne pensais pas que tu me réduirais en morceaux... C’était très douloureux. Au fait, j’ai un truc à te montrer. Qu’eeest-ce que c’est que ça ? Ah ! J’aurais mieux fait de te demander à qui il appartient... Tu le reconnais, au moins ? Tiens ! Tu y as cru, hein ? Ha ha ha ! On ne prend pas les jouets des autres !» Noctis «Où est-ce qu’il est ?» Ardyn «Qui ça ? Ah ha ! Le petit cowboy, peut-être ? Un peu plus loin. ... A Gralea, le terminus. Tu connais ? Notre capitale. Etant donné que tu vas là-bas, tu devrais le trouver. Et tu pourras même y trouver ton cristal. Il est nocif pour les daemons. Tu devrais peut-être le reprendre. Je te laisse, sois très prudent... Ton ami compte sur tes performances.» Anglais Ardyn «Oh, there you are ! I’m worried about your friends. They’ve fallen and they can’t get up. Why not lend them a hand ?» «A coldness that can only be hers.» «Ahhh, the face you wore the day you-- (died)» ... «I feel I’ve earned the right to call you Noct. For a moment I felt death’s chill wind, such is the might of the gods. But then, I remembered I’m immortal. Such is my blessing and curse. Your attack hurt me, nevertheless... My feelings, at least. And after all the memories we’ve shared. Remember this? Ah, I should have asked if you remember him. Truly a blast from the past, nay? Ah, ah, ah! You mustn’t take what’s not yours.» Noctis «Where is he?» Ardyn «He? The little gunman’s a short shot away. ... Where else but Gralea, the set of the empire? I’m sure he’ll be delighted to see you. And you might even find your Crystal. With all these daemons about, you could certainly use it. Off you go, then. I wouldn’t want to keep you from your friend.» Chapitre 13 Zegnautus «Eh bien ! Tu es facile à surprendre ! Alors, dis-moi... Tu crois que tu vas retrouver tes amis ?» «A ta place, je resterais sur mes gardes...» soldats berserks «Oooh, tu es obligé de fuir... Comme c’est frustrant !» «Tu aurais aimé que la magie de l’anneau soit plus puissante, hein ?» dans la salle avec le carrefour central «Pour l’instant tout semble plutôt bien se passer, non ?» moment de retrouver le faux Prompto «C’était un joli piège, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu as bien cru que ton ami y était passé, hein ? Si tu ne te dépêches pas, la prochaine fois ce sera peut-être vraiment le cas.» «Alors ? Tu crois que c’était un faux ? Tu es sûûûr que ce n’était pas le vrai ?» «Tu ne vas pas te mettre à pleurer de rage, tout de même ?» être monté d’un niveau «Votre précieuse lueur d’espoir n’est plus très loin. Elle est preeesque à portée de main. Je te conseille de chercher l’ascenseur central. Du moins si tu tiens à retrouver ce qui t’est cher.» «Tu t’es fait repérer... Tu pourrais faire attention !» «Si tu ne peux pas te battre, tu vas avoir du mal à reprendre ton trône...» «Oooh, tu as trouvé le bouton ! Ca mérite une récompense...» à cause du daemon «Tu as entendu ce bruit ? Hah ! Je suis prêt à parier que c’est mauvais signe...» dans les couloirs «Et voilà ! Ce n’est pas faute de t’avoir prévenu !» du gaz «Roooh ! Tu n’as aucun sens du spectacle !» «Eh ben dis donc, tu fais carrément moins le malin sans tes petits camarades...» du Foras des lumières «Tu n’as pas entendu un bruit, là ?» «Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as peur tout seul ?» «Ca t’a surpris ?» «Oooh... Reconnais que c’est ballot. Hu hu hu...» sur les daemons «Allons, Noctis ! Fais marcher ta royale cervelle !» ... «Ben voilà. C’était pas difficile.» «Ah, mais j’y pense ! J’ai une anecdote crousillante, au sujet de Prompto... Savais-tu qu’il est originaire de cette ville ? Qui l’eût cru ? Il a tellement l’air d’un Insomnien. Il le cache bien ! Ha ha ha ha ha !» des soldats magitech «Alors... Voyons comment tu vas t’en sortir...» «Où sont donc passés tes amis ? Tu crois qu’ils t’ont laissé tomber ? C’est pourtant dur de perdre Gladio de vue. Hoooh ! Mais se ça se trouve, Ignis est tombé dans un piège... Oooh ! Mon pauvre ! Tu dois te sentir tellement seul sans tes petis copains.» «Faudra pas leur en vouloir s’ils se sont enfuis. Après tout, c’est normal de vouloir sauver sa propre peau.» «Alors, dis-moi, tu fais moins le fier sans tous ces jouets qu’on t’a prêtés, hein ?» (rire sardonique) «Dis ? T’as mal ? Tu vas pas mourir, hein ?» piège «Ah bah, forcément, il y a quelques pièges.» «Ce n’est qu’un p’tit bobo de rien du tout. Allez, bouge-toi ! Bon, dépêche-toi un peu ! On n’a pas que ça à faire, non plus !» avec Gladio et Ignis «Tu dois être content. Tu as enfin retrouvé tes serviteurs. Que c’est beau, la camaraderie... Je vous envierais presque. Espérons que vous arriverez à sauver le dernier...» «Aaah, j’étais sûr que tu irais par là !» de Ravus «Te voilà enfin, mon cher roi ! Le cristal n’est plus très loin. J’ai une petite récompense pour toi. J’espère que ça te fera plaisir. Regarde. Tu le reconnais, au moins ?» avoir vaincu Ravus «Si tu étais seul, tu pourrais te faufiler vers le cristal. Il suffit de laisser tes amis derrière. Tu ne crois pas ?» «Oh là là... Et dire que le cristal est tout près d’ici !» «Je vois que tu es capable de sacrifier tes proches pour parvenir à tes fins. Une décision digne d’un grand souverain. Allez ! Dépêche-toi !» «Si tu désires le pouvoir du cristal, tiens-toi prêt à devoir tout perdre en échange.» l’ascenseur central «A ton avis... tes amis sont encore vivants ? Tous ces gens décédés... imagine un peu leurs tourments. Est-ce que tu te souviens encore de leurs dernières paroles ?» l’approche du cristal «Te voilà enfin, Noct.» Laboratoires Français «L’empire a fait des progrès considérables dans la recherche sur les daemons. Enfin... c’est moi qui ai aiguillé les chercheurs, bien entendu. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, on les produisait encore ici même.» «Dis, est-ce que tu sais de quoi proviennent les daemons ? J’imagine que non. Si tu le savais, tu n’en aurais pas tué autant. Je vais te le dire. Ce sont d’anciens humains ou des animaux. De pauvres enfants de la nature.» «Ces soldats magitech que vous traitez de «tas de ferraille»... Ils viennent de bébés humains qui ont été recueillis dans nos laboratoires. On leur tatouait un numéro sur le bras... et on les pouponnait jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient fin prêts. C’est une vraie tragédie... D’innocentes âmes forcées à se battre, destinées à s’éteindre sous les coups d’un petit roi capricieux ! Alors ? Tu as toujours autant envie de casser de la «ferraille» ?» Anglais «The empire made considerable inroads into the science of daemons. Well, after I showed them the way, of course. We’d managed to make daemons...right here.» «Even wonder where daemons come from? Once upon a time, they were children of nature--beasts and men. Aw, and you’ve killed so many.» «The infantry units you callously dub «MTs» all began as babes in this very facility. Imprinted with serial codes and incubated until they were strong enough to fight. What a pity. Innocent souls fated to suffer...at the hands of a foreign king. Well, not so «MT» after all, are they?» Le Cristal FR «Embrassé par la lumière. C’est bien là l’apanage de l’élu.» «Permets-moi de te conter une histoire ancienne.» «Il y a très longtemps, un fléau incurable frappa ce monde. Il était dû à des petits parasites.» «Les victimes de ce mal mutaient brusquement. Elles devenaient des monstres exécutés sans pitié.» «Cependant, il y avait au Lucis un homme hors du commun. Son corps était capable d’absorber la maladie, ce qui lui permit de sauver d’innombrables vies.» «Or, le roi de l’époque, qui n’était pas encore élu par le cristal, décida par jalousie d’éliminer cet homme qui était pourtant le seul à pouvoir sauver son peuple. Faisant de lui un monstre et un paria.» «Quand je t’ai donné mon nom, je ne t’ai pas menti, mais je n’ai pas précisé mon nom officiel.» «Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Comme le tien. Mais... Izunia est resté mon nom de famille.» «Noct, te tuer en tant que simple humain ne me servirait à rien. Revendique la force du cristal et deviens le roi de la lumière.» «Ce que je désire vraiment, c’est voir le cristal disparaître... en même temps que le roi élu auquel il aura confié son pouvoir.» «J’espère que tu reviendras vite. N’aie crainte, je tiendrai compagnie à tes amis en attendant.» ENG «Unharmed by the Light. The Chosen King indeed.» «Allow me to regale you with a tale.» «In an age long past, an incurable scourge ravaged mankind. A tiny menace that twisted men into monsters, the likes of which you’ve seen.» «In Lucis lived a savior that could cure the afflicted. His body would come to host myriad daemons, that countless lives be spared.» «But a jealous king, one not yet chosen by the Crystal, ostracized and demonized this healer of the people. Making a true monster of him.» «I gave you my name earlier, but you should know that it was not the name given to me at birth.» «Ardyn Lucis Caelum is my proper name. You’ll never guess whose name Izunia was.» «Noct, killing you as a mortal will bring me scant satisfaction. Claim the Crystal’s power. Arise as its champion.» «Only once the Crystal and King are no more... can I know redemption.» «Come back soon. I shall keep your friends company until you are ready.» ESP ... «Antes te dije cómo me llamaba, pero lo que no te dije es que ese no es el nombre que me dieron al nacer.» «Ardyn Lucis Caelum, asi me llamo. Te sorprenderia saber de dónde viene lo de Izunia.» ... «Cuando entiere el Cristal y a su rey para siempre... lograré la redención.» ... IT ... «Ti ho già detto il mio nome, ma non é così che mi chiamavo alla nascita.» «Il mio vero nome é Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Non indovinerai mai chi si chiamava Izunia.» ... «Solo con la fine del Cristallo e del suo Re otterrò il mio riscatto.» ... DEU ... «Ich heiße tatsächlich Ardyn. Allerdings nur in Kurzform. Den Nachnamen habe ich ausgelassen...» «Ardyn Lucis Caelum - mein Name! Hm... Von wem war noch mal der Name Izunia?» ... «Dann werde ich dich, den Kristall und die Kraft zusammen vernichten und endlich meine langersehnte Rache nehmen.» ... JAP ... «オレの名前さ あれ本名だけど 正式名じゃなかったんだよね» «Ore no namae sa... Are honmyou dakedo seishiki me ja nakattan da yo ne» «アーデン・ルシス・チェラム 正式名» «Aaden Lushisu Cheramu seishikime» «ああ イズニアは誰の姓だったか» «Ah... Izunia ha dare no sei datta ka ?» Chapitre 13 bis Mort de Ravus Français Ravus «Mieux vaut tard que jamais... Noctis. Bravo... Tu as acquis les pouvoirs... L’épée du roi... Elle te revient... Je voulais te la remettre... C’est mon devoir... Tu dois ramener la lumière... Le monde entier... compte sur...» Ardyn (voix de Noctis) «Que c’est décevant... Il y avait de l’idée. C’était plutôt distrayant pendant quelques temps.» Ardyn «Le pauvre frère de l’Oracle... qui pensait pouvoir chasser les ténèbres à la place d’un roi trop indolent.» «Je te comprends. C’est dur de se rendre compte qu’on ne sera jamais l’élu.» Anglais Ravus «At last you have arrived, Noctis. The gods have shown you their favor. As Blood of the Oracle, I present you your father’s glaive. Now go forth, my king. Shine your light unto the world.» Ardyn (Noctis' voice) «Spare me your sycophancy. I’ve indulged your false heroism for far too long.» Ardyn «You tried to save the world in my stead, but it wasn’t enough. The Crystal chose me--not you.» «Rejection hurts, doesn’t it?» Gare Ardyn "Eh bien ! Vous êtes persévérants !" Gladiolus "Qu’est-ce que tu viens faire là, toi ?" Ardyn "J’ai comme l’impression que tu ne m’aimes pas trop". claque des doigts pour leur rendre leurs armes Gladiolus "C’est quoi ce délire ?!" Ardyn "Quand même ! J’espérais que vous me seriez un peu plus reconnaissants que ça..." Gladiolus "Tu te fous de notre gueule ?! Tu crois qu’on va se laisser endormir ?!" Ardyn "Aucune entourloupe, cette fois. Je vous le promets. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser." Zegnautus Ardyn «Psst ! Venez par ici !» Ignis «Mais qu’est-ce qu’il manigance ?» Ardyn «Ben alors ? Où est-ce que tu vas, comme ça ?» ... «Oui, voilà. C’est par ici. Eh bien tu vois, quand tu veux.» ... «Et vos deux amis ? Je me demande s’ils ne seraient pas déjà morts, de leur côté.» ... «Oh mais non, ce n’est pas par là. C’est de l’autre côté, dans ton dos. Oui, voilà. C’est par ici.» «Ah... Je crois bien qu’ils ont rendu l’âme. Regardez. Vous feriez mieux de venir vérifier par vous-mêmes.» Chapitre 14 Citadelle Français «Je vous présente Ifrit ! Un dieu beaucoup moins bienveillant envers les êtres humains que notre chère Shiva. Remarquez, il vous a réservé un accueil plutôt chaleureux. Bon, je vous laisse briser la glace. Je vous attends en haut.» Anglais «Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn’t share the Glacian’s fondness for mankind. But you can expect a... warm welcome. I shall await you...above.» Salle du trône Français Ardyn «Tu n’as décidément pas le vent en poupe.» «Le trône. Tu aimerais t’y asseoir, n’est-ce pas ? Ha ha ! Malheureusement, je crains qu’il soit occupé.» Noctis «Tu n’as rien à faire sur ce trône. C’est la place du roi.» Ardyn «Tu as pris ton temps, Noctis. Je commençais à me dire que tu ne viendrais jamais. Cette fois... l’heure est venue... de mettre fin à ta lignée...» Gladiolus «Il déborde littéralement de rancœur.» Prompto «Ouais. Ça a dû le bouffer.» Ignis «Il est toujours sur le trône ?» Noctis «Ouais... Je vais vite l’en faire descendre. C’est ma place et je vais la reprendre.» ... «Qu’est-ce que t’as fait ?!» Ardyn «Je me suis débarrassé des éléments "importuns", afin que nous soyons entre rois.» «Je t’attends, Noctis.» Anglais Ardyn «I’m afraid you’re out of luck.» «The throne brings you here? It seats only one.» Noctis «Off my chair, jester. The king sits there.» Ardyn «Oh, Noct... How I have waited for this. Longer than you could ever know. Tonight, the dreams of the blood royal...come to an end.» Gladiolus «Spite’s all that’s kept him going.» Prompto «Talk about a grudge.» Ignis «Ardyn sits the throne?» Noctis «Not for long. This is my ascension.» ... «What did you do!?» Ardyn «They have no place in this, the battle of kings!» «Come, Noctis!» Combat Français Ardyn «Il est loin le temps du petit prince faible et ignorant. Voyons ce que tu vaux maintenant en tant que roi. J’espère que tu ne me décevras pas.» «Bien... reprenons.» Noctis «Ouais... finissons-en.» Ardyn «Bien... et si nous commencions les hostilités ?» du combat «Tu penses donc être l’élu ? C’est uniquement parce que j’ai été injustement écarté.» «Tu me déçois énormément.» «Que penses-tu de ce que j’ai fait de ce monde ? Comme tu as pu le constater, je n’ai pas chômé.» «C’est donc ça, la force du roi élu ? C’est assez décevant... Tu pourrais essayer de faire mieux que ça ! Tu es censé avoir acquis un pouvoir incommensurable.» Titan «Même si l’aube venait à se lever, ce serait sur un monde en ruine !» bondit sur Noctis «Enfin ! L’heure de ma revanche a sonné. Elle s’est fait attendre, mais ça valait la peine.» Noctis «Ne crie pas victoire. Ce n’est pas terminé.» Ardyn «Alors, qu’est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as le pouvoir du cristal ! Voyons un peu s’il surpasse le mien...» Noctis «La lumière... est avec moi !» Ardyn «Tu ressembles déjà un peu plus à un élu, comme ça.» dans les airs «Ça va se jouer à celui qui aura le plus d’endurance...» «Voici venus les anciens rois du Lucis ! Est-ce à dire que tu es enfin prêt à accomplir ton destin ?» «Quand ton cher papa est mort... tu t’amusais comme un gamin irresponsable avec tes camarades ! Quand ta fiancée est morte... tu as passé des jours alité et tu t’es morfondu comme une loque ! Tu crois m’avoir surpassé après dix petites années ? Qu’est-ce que tu t’imagines ? J’ai passé des siècles au cœur des ténèbres !» porte le coup fatal «Aaah... Je vois... Tu as bien choisi ton arme...» ... «Tu as gagné, roi élu... Tu vas chasser les ténèbres ? Ramener la lumière et la paix dans ce monde ? Et effacer une fois de plus mon nom de l’Histoire...» Noctis «Cette fois... tu reposeras en paix. Ferme les yeux... et dors pour l’éternité.» Ardyn «Ha ! Je t’attendrai dans l’au-delà...» Anglais Ardyn «The once helpless and hapless prince. Is he now ready to claim his crown? Don’t let us down.» «Let the games...begin.» Noctis «No. Now they end.» Ardyn «Let me be done, until only one left.» fight begins «So you are the Chosen King...but you are a second choice, at best.» * «Is that the best you can do? Perhaps seems tired being yourself on my mercy... (à vérifier)» «The ten years you spent accumulating your power...I spent assimilating daemons and accumulating mine.» «Do you like what I’ve done with the world? I twisted it all...just for you.» «A king in name alone. I’m truly disappointed. Can’t you do any better than that!? Ten years, and nothing to show for it!» Summon «Even were the dawn to break now...it would only bring the horrors to light!» falls «Ah... My revenge is soon at hand... How long have I waited...?» Noctis «Don’t worry. It’s far from over.» Ardyn «Well, let’s have it, then. You and your Crystal...against all I have become.» Noctis «Power...of light!» Ardyn «Ahh, a king! At last!» fight Ardyn «A war...of attrition, then.» «The Kings of Yore are on hand. Calling you forth...to oblivion.» «Yet when your father died...you were off playing with your friends! When your beloved died...you lay watching, powerless to stop it! You think ten years is a long time!? It is nothing to me! I have lived in darkness for ages!» blow «So, that is how you would end it.» ... «Now it is over, Majesty. What will you do? Banish the daemons and bring peace? Erase me from history once more?» Noctis «This time...you can rest in peace. Close your eyes...forevermore.» Ardyn «I will await you...in the beyond.»